1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel and a method for fabricating the same, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display panel which can prevent an accidental stain from taking place at the time of a physical impact or vibration for improving a display quality; and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device controls light transmissivity of liquid crystals having dielectric anisotropy by an electric field to display a picture. Referring to FIG. 1 the liquid crystal display device is provided with the liquid crystal display panel 10 having a thin film transistor substrate 14 and a color filter substrate 12 bonded together to face each other, a column spacer 40 for maintaining a fixed cell gap between the two substrates 12 and 14, and the liquid crystals filled in the cell gap.
The thin film transistor substrate 14 is provided with gate lines and data lines formed to cross each other with a gate insulating film disposed therebetween on a lower substrate, a thin film transistor TFT formed at every crossed portion, a pixel electrode formed at a pixel region provided by the crossed structure, and a lower alignment film coated on above elements.
The color filter substrate 12 is provided with a color filter for producing a color, a black matrix for preventing a light from leaking, a common electrode for forming a vertical electric filed to the pixel electrode, and an upper alignment film coated on above elements for orientation of the liquid crystals.
If the physical impact is applied to the liquid crystal display panel 10, or make the liquid crystal display panel 10 to vibrate, a friction area between the column spacer 40 at the upper substrate and the lower substrate becomes larger, to press down the column spacer 40 to form the stain. In order to reduce the friction area, a projection 32 is formed on the lower substrate opposite to the column spacer so that the column spacer 40 is driven into the projection 32 and returns to an original state to reduce the stain.
However, referring to FIG. 1, if the physical impact or the vibration is heavy in a mechanical stiffness test of the liquid crystal display panel 10, as a module 22 and 20 which holds the liquid crystal display panel 10 is bent, the projection 32 and a projection support pattern 34 which support the gap in the display panel are stuck into the column spacer 40 as shown at an M region. That is, as power is concentrated at the projection 32 by the physical impact, the column spacer 40 is stuck into the projection 32, causing the stain at a region having the column spacer 40 stuck therein.